custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta Kaper/Deadliest Bionicle
Comments Can I summit an entrie? If yes, what is the maximum per person? Comments Cool, a binicle deadliest warrior thing. Can I submit an entrie?--Odst grievous 23:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Why does nobody want to fight Altor? Is it because he has the natural ability to heal?--Odst grievous 00:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Did you ask the owners of the MOCs frist or did you just put them in there?LhikanRULES95 12:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) QUESTION AND COMMENT Is this being held again, because I would like to enter Makuta Matata, and he would be happy to foght altor and devastate him. 1300796803 02:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Newbie Attack! There doesn't seem to be a limit of entries from one person, as some have posted more than one entry from the same person here. I may be a newbie here, but I am not a n00b when it comes to writing form extremely dangerous Bionicles. I'm sure Argh would say the same about me and himself. I think that the time has come for Author's Hangout to get involved in this wiki, starting by Argh an I enrolling our characters in this contest. hey! Well, my guy Zalkatrex could fight Altor, after all, you can't heal yourself when your in pieces. ArghYeMatey 03:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) KingGekko Just an inquiry, but can immortal beings fight in this? --KingGekko 20:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :0 Yu know what, whoever put the devastate Altor thing. Yu can take matata, and.....no, I shall not be vulgar.--Odst grievous 00:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) We need a conclusive fight! Argh and I each have a guy that we want to put in this, Zalkatrex and Yaltrax, but we don't want to pit them against each other, because each is very good, and none of their powers they are not allowed to use, but we aren't sure which would win! |:-/ Neither of these two characters have elemental powers, so they could both fight at full power. No, we did NOT make them up just for this contest. See if you would like to challenge us, then put up an entry wit your guy versus one of our guys, please. Sidorak12814 14:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ALL HAIL SPIFFY! I'm entering Spiffy, but, since he is comedy relief-intended, I don't care if he dies. Even so, you should read his powers before portraying him as wimpy or stupid or something like that. Re:"" Speaking of me being a n00b, I forgot that, since he is entered in a serious contest, I should make his infobox speak truth instead of be meant for comedy mostly. I know it looks bad, but his Falcon Aura powers are not really elemental control, as the Falcon Aura is not an element. It's more like the force, more like a telepathic thing. It is multiversal, as Spiffy has used it successfully in different realities in his Galactic Hero career, but it is an individual power, not an element. Just goes to show what can happen if yo make something that is meant for info be comedy, but the infobox will be back to normal when this is over. Sidd 13:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) that was me. hey, I was the guy who said the thing about Zalkatrex, after all, someone with six arms who hunts Makuta as a living with these stats: Strength: 16. Agility: 16. Toughness: 16. Mind: 17. has got to be tough. because even your every day Makuta doesn't have that kind of stats. (usually because they are lacking in either Mind or Agility, or both.) ArghYeMatey 15:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I've entered Rrog. For entertainment purposes. If he does die, it wil not be caniocal in my story (Same goes if he wins.) Re: No Rrog. I have changed Rrog-he is now Arctavio.--KingGekko 11:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Character I'll submit a character. Jaaryn He seems easy to beat but he has a few surprises left in him. --Matoro Motion Pictures 17:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ELT I'll enter ELT for season two. With all the weapons built into his body, he'll be invincible! *****Baterra1202